


Size Queen Dream

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Balthazar, M/M, Sam is hung, Size Kink, Size Queen!Balthazar, Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Balthazar believes that Sam is a size queen’s dream come to life.





	Size Queen Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Size Kink Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3!!!

Balthazar was a slutty size queen. There was no other way to put it. The bigger the cock to destroy his throat and hole with, the better. His toy collection was filled with large dildos and vibrators that looked intimidating the casual and the not-so-casual observer. Hell sometimes it intimidated  _ him _ , and they were  _ his  _ toys that he bought with his own money, although there were a couple that he had gotten for free in exchange for a review. 

He hasn’t really needed his toy collection lately, thugh. Not with the way his boyfriend was hung. 

Sam was hung like a horse. Or a moose, or an elk. Maybe even a whale. Balthazar neither knew nor cared. All he knew was that Sam’s cock was  _ definitely  _ more than enough to fulfill his slutty fantasies involving large cocks. He was like a size queen slut’s dream come to life. 

Balthazar honestly could write sonnets and ballads and odes to Sam’s dick. It wasn’t even just the impressive length, roughly ten inches (he swears it’s a foot. Sam disagrees. Rulers don’t help). It was also how  _ thick  _ he was. Every time, Sam has to almost fist Balthazar open in order to prepare him for his cock, even on the days that he wanted to feel the burn of Sam splitting him open. 

And Balthazar had to say “fare thee well” to deepthroating Sam. Unless he could learn how to unhinge his jaw and expand his throat like a snake, he wasn’t going to get Sam completely down his throat. Although as much as he loved deepthroating cock and misses it, Sam’s just so wonderful to have in his mouth that Balthazar didn’t miss it all that much. And if he did? Well, he could always give Sam a show with a fake cock. 

And while he knew that he would be limping and having a sore throat fr the rest of his life (or at least, the rest of his life with Sam), he didn’t care. 

He loved it. 

Add into the fact that Sam also towered over him and made him feel like a young twink again, despite being older than his boyfriend? 

Well, Balthazar calls that  _ perfection.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
